Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 8 Page 2
Harry answered, “Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, wanted me and the other team members down on the field for early training. Want to come?” Gohan grinned, “Sure. Besides, I want to see an actual match for the first time.” Gohan followed Harry down to the Quidditch field. As they walked, Gohan asked, “Hey Harry, what’s with the broom? I thought you were a player on the team not the field’s caretaker.” Harry gave a chuckle, amused by his friend’s humor, “Remember I told you we played Quidditch on broomsticks?” Gohan thought a minute, “Oh yeah, and you said you got the best broom out now right Harry?” Harry nodded, “Yep, the Nimbus Two Thousand, best module out so far.” Then, they heard a too familiar voice, “Gohan, Harry, good to see you guys!” They groaned in response, knowing it was Colin. Gohan muttered as Colin ran towards them, “What is this kid, a fan or a stalker?” Colin ran up, and talked to the two boys, asking them where they were going. Harry responded to the Quidditch field, where they had to explain Quidditch. Gohan thought the game was fun from what he heard. They finally persuaded Colin to sit on the sidelines and headed onto the field. He was surprised at the size of it. The goals were about fifty feet in the air, and there were three on each side. Then, Gohan saw six people at the field. There were the Weasley twins, and others who he did not recognize. Gohan was introduced to the Gryffindor team, and surprisingly Oliver and Angelina Johnson heard about Gohan’s “achievements” (tournaments). About 2 hours later, Ron and Hermione joined him. Ron said as he watched the practice, “I see you’ve taken an interest in Quidditch Gohan.” Gohan nodded, “It’s a fun game.” Harry ran towards the group, seeing his other two friends. Ron complained, “Two questions. One, are you done yet?! And two, how long have you been out here?” Gohan looked at his watch, “I’d say between 2 and 3 hours.” And Harry answered, “Haven’t even started. Wood is seriously going to wear us out by the time our first match starts Then, Gohan sensed a group of people heading towards the field, and one of the people Gohan did NOT want to see in the morning. He looked out toward the field, getting confusion on his friend’s faces. Harry asked, “What’s wrong Gohan?” Gohan frowned, “We’ve got unexpected company.” They ran to where the rest of the Gryffindor team was, as well as the Slytherin team also. Wood asked, “What are you doing here Flint? I scheduled my team in for the field this morning.” Flint answered, “Relax Wood, we got permission from Professor Snape.” Flint handed him a letter, and Wood read it aloud. As he finished, Wood asked, “Who’s your new Seeker if I may ask?” The Slytherin team moved aside as Malfoy came to the front, getting gasps from everyone but Gohan (since he already knew Malfoy was there). Malfoy sneered towards Harry, “Not so special now, huh Potter.” Flint answered, “As well as young Draco here, Mr. Malfoy (who gave permission for Draco to be on the team) offered us these wonderful gifts.” The Slytherin team held up their new brooms, which were silver and read NIMBUS 2001. Ron said, “Those are the new models. How’d you get them?” Malfoy answered, “While you can barely afford to fly on a twig Weasley, my father can afford anything I want.” Flint added, “These brooms beat the 2000 model by a fair amount, and sweep the floor with the even older Clean Sweeps.” The Gryffindor team looked with hatred and envy, knowing with their greatest competition holding the best brooms out so far, they would be even harder to beat. Gohan walked forward, examining the new brooms. He said, “What’s the big deal? I mean, so it’s silver and has a 1 instead of a 0 on the end of it. That doesn’t make it any better. Besides, the broom doesn’t make the game win, the players do. And from what I can see about the players you won’t even make it to the first game Mouth Wash.” The Slytherin team glared at the Saiyan before them. Malfoy countered, “Well at least I have a broom Son. You probably don’t even have something to fly to the goal with.” The Slytherin team roared with laughter, while Harry and the others stepped forward to help their friend. But they soon noticed Gohan smiling, as did Malfoy and the others. Malfoy smirked, “What’s wrong Son, sad I’m right?” Gohan chuckled, “No, just that you are wrong. I do have something I can use.” Malfoy smirked even bigger, thinking Gohan was bluffing, “Alright then, bring it down here and prove me wrong.” Hermione whispered, “But Gohan, you said you don’t have a broom.” Gohan nodded, “You’re right, I don’t, but that wasn’t what Malfoy challenged. He said I didn’t have something I could use to get to the goals.” Malfoy frowned, “What do you mean?” It was Gohan’s turn to smirk, “You’ll see Mouth Wash.” Malfoy said, “Then go get it.” Gohan replied, “Don’t need to.” Gohan looked toward the sky, and yelled, “'FLYING NIMBUS!'” In about five seconds, a yellow dot could be seen whizzing toward the field. It halted one foot from Gohan. It was a yellow cloud that appeared to be alive. Everyone looked surprised by the appearance of the cloud, even the Slytherins did. Gohan laughed happily, “It’s been awhile hasn’t it Nimbus? I was afraid you wouldn’t hear me from so far. But I guess I was wrong.” Ron stared astounded at the cloud, “What in the world is that thing?” Gohan patted the cloud, “This is the Flying Nimbus. It’s a rare breed of cloud that can carry a person, like a flying carpet. My father got this from a friend around my age.” Malfoy smirked once again, “So you have a living cloud? Big deal. Anyone can ride a cloud, but it takes someone with skill to ride a Nimbus 2001.” Gohan grinned, “Really? Well then, how about you give it a try Malfoy? If you think it’s that easy then go ahead.” Malfoy looked surprised at this, but accepted the challenge. He walked up to the cloud, “This will be too easy.” He jumped onto the cloud, only to fall through it and land hard on his butt! The Gryffindors laughed hysterically, Ron had tears coming out of his eyes. Malfoy got up, and glared at Gohan, “You lied! You said it could carry a person!” Gohan grinned, and jumped onto the cloud, and unlike Malfoy, he stayed standing on. Everyone looked confused, but Malfoy’s face looked as though it would explode from anger and confusion. Gohan explained, “Did I forget to mention that the Flying Nimbus can only carry a person with a pure heart? I’m sorry but it must’ve slipped my mind.” Malfoy retaliated, “I am pure, and my family’s bloodline is all wizards and witches.” Gohan shook his head, “You just don’t understand, do you Malfoy? Having pure blood isn’t the same as having a pure heart. Allow me to demonstrate what a good hearted person can do on this.” The Flying Nimbus roared upward, leaving a golden trail behind him. Gohan circled all the goals and the Nimbus did several loops in the air. Gohan laughed in enjoyment, he hadn’t been in the air without any care for a good while, and was having the time of his life. The Flying Nimbus returned to the field, where the Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherin’s glared. Gohan got off, “You see, I have a good heart which is why I could ride it. And by the way Malfoy, if you didn’t notice I did reach the goals with something.” Malfoy turned slightly red, but sneered, “That doesn’t matter Son, what matters is that I’m on my own House team, and the fact that your show won’t get you on a team.” Hermione stepped forward, “At least our team didn’t buy their way on. They got in on pure talent.” Malfoy stepped up, within 4 inches of her, “I didn’t ask you, you filthy little mud blood.” Ron stepped forward, “That’s it Malfoy, eat slugs!” He yelled out a curse, but instead of it hitting Malfoy, it backfired and hit him straight away in the chest. When Gohan and the others went to check on him, he was puking out slugs! The Slytherins roared with laughter, while Harry and Gohan picked up Ron on each side. The Flying Nimbus followed the group of friends every step of the way. Harry said, “Let’s get him to Hagrid’s place fast.” Gohan nodded, “Right, and lets do it quick before this ruins his weekend.” Hermione followed the three boys, looking rather shocked and upset. Gohan wondered, What’s wrong with Hermione? I mean, yeah I know Malfoy called her a name but what name could get her like that? Whatever it is, it must have been real bad When they reached Hagrid’s hut, Gohan asked, “I wonder how someone as big as Hagrid could live in a place like this?” As Harry reached out to knock the door, he said, “I’ve actually wondered that myself.” Chapter 9 Category:Fan Fiction